Heretofore, it has been well known to provide vertical takeoff and landing aircraft. Many different proposals have been advanced for producing vertical thrust for an airplane. For example, the very old Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,954 patent merely discloses an aircraft having a blower that creates an airflow across the wing members in order to provide lifts as well as a forward propulsion force. 
Several prior art aircraft capable of producing vertical lift which include mounting engines that will rotate on the body of an aircraft to provide either downward thrust or forward thrust are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,780,424; 2,912,188; 3,061,242; 3,155,342; and 3,278,138.
Other aircraft proposed to have vertical takeoff and landing abilities include aircraft where the sole use of flaps or cowlings movable from one position to provide horizontal thrust and another to provide vertical thrust are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,170; 3,577,736; 3,823,897; 4,358,074; 4,804,155; 5,115,996; 5,209,428; and 5,372,337.
It has also been known to provide a rotatable engine with extremely large blades that are rotated for providing lift or forward thrust, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,369 and 3,393,882.
It has also been known to provide a combination of engines for driving first propellers that will cause only vertical thrust and also exhaust streams for only providing horizontal thrust where the engines that provide the horizontal thrust also have mechanical linkage connected to the propellers that provide vertical thrust, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,709.
The most publicized recent vertical and takeoff landing aircraft is the United States V-22 Osprey, which includes a fuselage having wings extending from opposite sides and a tail assembly at the rear end of the fuselage. Propulsion power is provided by two engines, one mounted on each end of the wings, having  a helicopter size rotor. The engines are pivotally mounted on the ends of the wings and must be vertically oriented so that the helicopter type blades extend substantially horizontal like the main rotor of a helicopter. Once the aircraft is airborne, the engines are swung into horizontal position to orient the rotors in vertical position and provide horizontal thrust to the aircraft.
A diagrammatic showing of the V-22 aircraft is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The V-22 aircraft is generally designated by the numeral 15 and includes an elongated fuselage 16 having a cabin or operator's cockpit 17 at the front end of the aircraft and a tail assembly 18 at the rear end of the aircraft. Fixed wings 19 extend from both sides of the fuselage 16 and engines 20 are pivotally mounted on the ends of the wings. The engines drive rotors 21 that provide lifting thrust when the engines are in vertical position, as shown in FIG. 1 in solid lines, and horizontal thrust when the engines are horizontally disposed, as shown in phantom in FIG. 1. Several control surfaces are provided on the wings and the tail assembly in order to maneuver the aircraft through pitch, yaw and roll movements. However, it is well known that the V-22 aircraft has been plagued with a plethora of safety problems and currently has found disfavor in the military. Further, because the rotors are so large, it is impossible to land the aircraft with the engines in horizontal position, as the rotors would engage the ground as particularly illustrated in FIG. 1 where the engines are in horizontal position and the rotors penetrate through the ground level. Thus, if the engine pivoting mechanism on  the aircraft malfunctions and fails to allow rotation of the engines into vertical position, any attempt to land the aircraft otherwise would cause the rotors to strike the ground and become useless, resulting in crashing or at least damaging the aircraft.
It is also well known that the British Harrier aircraft is capable of takeoff and landing maneuvers as well as forward flight maneuvers. However, the Harrier aircraft requires the use of jet engine diverters for producing the vertical takeoff and landing thrusts, and overall safe operation of the aircraft has not always been acceptable. Further, the hot gases from the Harrier engines exhausting in such close proximity to the landing or takeoff surface have a damaging effect to the landing or takeoff surfaces. Moreover, the engine and diverter assemblies are very expensive to make and to maintain.
In today's world, practically the only aircraft acceptable for vertical takeoffs and landings and horizontal flight is the well known helicopter. However, the helicopter cannot attain very high forward speeds because it relies on the overhead rotor in order to provide forward thrust of the aircraft.